See him smile
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E a partir daquele momento, realmente mais nada no mundo importava. – Slash, AlbusSeverus/Scorpius e HarryDraco.


**Nome do autor:** Draquete Felton  
**Título:** See him smile  
**Sinopse: **E a partir daquele momento, realmente mais nada no mundo importava. – Slash, AlbusSeverus/Scorpius e HarryDraco.  
**Capa:** http(doispontosbarrabarra)img43(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img43(barra)1206(barra)seehimsmile(ponto)jpg  
**Ship:** AlbusSeverus/Scorpius, Scorpius/Rose e Harry/Draco.  
**Gênero:** Amizade, Romance  
**Classificação:** PG-13, acho. '-'  
**Status:** Completa.  
**Formato:** Oneshot  
**Observação:** Fic escrita para o Challenge de Amor Proibido do fórum 6V utilizando os itens Carta e Sorriso Falso. E também escrita para o Challenge da Nova Geração, também do fórum 6V, utilizando o subtema Amizade; as linhas 5 e 9; os itens Cartas – Com o bônus –, Primeira vez – Usando todos os bônus – e Abraço.

**

* * *

**

**See him smile**

A primeira vez que eu ouvi falar sobre os Malfoy foi em um almoço de domingo na casa do tio Ron. Eu devia ter uns cinco anos e estava brincando com James, Rose e Hugo. Lily, no entanto, estava no colo da nossa mãe, pois tinha caído e estava chorando.

Nós quatro entramos na cozinha para perguntar se o almoço já estava pronto quando escutamos tio Ron falando que havia encontrado Malfoy outro dia na rua e que ele perguntara sobre Harry, meu pai.

Olhei para meu pai, vendo-o perder a cor do rosto e voltei meu olhar para minha mãe, que estava ficando vermelha conforme os segundos em silêncio se passavam. Tia Hermione deu um tapa na cabeça do tio Ron, fazendo-o se desculpar.

Mamãe apenas lançou um olhar reprovador ao tio e saiu da cozinha, sem dizer nada, enquanto papai suspirava, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Antes que pudéssemos nos pronunciar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, tia Hermione sorriu para nós e disse "O almoço ficará pronto em alguns minutos! Nós já chamaremos vocês."

James e Hugh saíram correndo para voltarem a brincar, mas eu e Rose éramos curiosos e ficamos na porta da cozinha, escondidos, esperando que os adultos falassem.

Primeiro tia Hermione brigou com tio Ron, perguntando o que ele tinha na cabeça para falar tal coisa na frente de Ginny, minha mãe. E depois meu pai se pronunciou. "Como ele está?"

"Parecia bem... Apesar de que dava para notar a tristeza dele, quando perguntou de você." O tio respondeu, fazendo com que meu pai suspirasse mais uma vez.

"Você está bem, Harry?" A tia sempre foi muito gentil, adorava o jeito carinhoso dela, e sabia que meu pai também gostava, pois pude ouvir em sua voz que ele estava feliz em ver a preocupação dela.

"Sim. Foi minha escolha, afinal... Ficarei bem." E com isso a tia falou que o almoço estava pronto e que iria nos chamar.

Eu encarei Rose, e ela me fitou de volta. Nós dois estávamos com expressões assustadas no rosto, mas antes de fugirmos, a porta se abriu e tia Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando a gente em flagrante.

Depois daquilo, nunca mais ouvi ninguém falando o nome Malfoy. Rose, no entanto, disse que ouvia constantemente os pais falando sobre esse tal Malfoy e meu pai, mas como éramos muito jovens, ela não entendia a conversa deles.

Aquilo ficou na minha cabeça. Por que meus pais nunca falaram desse Malfoy?

Como era criança, na época eu acabei esquecendo, deixando para lá e não me importando. Porém, aos onze anos, quando fui entrar para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, eu e Rose entramos no Expresso que nos levaria até o castelo de nossos sonhos e entramos em uma cabine vazia.

Algum tempo depois, conversando e brincando, a porta foi aberta e um garoto loiro estava parado ali, olhando curiosamente para nós. Ele deveria ser primeiranista também, e ficou um bom tempo na porta, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

"Posso me sentar aqui? As outras cabines que não estão completamente cheias são de anos mais avançados, mas vocês estão indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, não é?"

O rosto do garoto estava corado, e ele parecia um pouco envergonhado em estar pedindo para entrar, mas eu e Rose sorrimos para ele e falamos que ele podia entrar.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, erguendo a mão para mim. "Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy."

Eu não havia lembrado o nome naquela hora, então apenas apertei a mão do garoto, respondendo. "Sou Albus Severus Potter."

"E eu sou Rose Weasley." Rose falou, apertando a mão do garoto também.

Depois disso, começamos a conversar, falando sobre coisas de criança, perguntando-nos em que casa entraríamos, se ficaríamos juntos e fazendo planos para o que faríamos a partir daquele momento.

Foi assim que uma forte e bela amizade se formou. Nada nos separaria dali em diante.

Então, quando as crianças eram chamadas para colocarem o Chapéu Seletor e descobrirem a qual casa pertenceriam, eu estava no meio dos dois, segurando forte nas mãos de Rose e Scorpius.

Scorpius fora o primeiro a ser chamado, e com uma expressão determinada ele subiu na cadeira e, em poucos segundos, o Chapéu Seletor havia o colocado em Slytherin – que era o que ele queria, uma vez que a família inteira de seu pai havia pertencido àquela casa.

Depois de mais alguns nomes, eu fui chamado. Respirei fundo e, assim como Scorpius, fui determinado até a cadeira, tendo o Chapéu em minha cabeça e conversando comigo. Ele estava realmente indeciso em minha cabeça, e eu também. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria ficar junto de Scorpius – e acho que minha mãe me mataria se eu entrasse em Slytherin –, eu queria entrar na mesma casa de Rose – mas eu não sabia ainda qual seria.

No final, o Chapéu acabou por me colocar em Slytherin, falando que seria lá onde eu realmente seria forte, graças à amizade que eu faria. Eu apenas sorri, correndo para sentar-me ao lado de Scorpius que estava muito animado por eu estar com ele.

E assim, ficamos juntos torcendo para que Rose caísse na nossa casa também, ansiosos. Mas quando Rose sentou-se na cadeira, o Chapéu parecia pensar – assim como ele fez comigo – e depois de algum tempo gritou "Ravenclaw."

Ela parecia contente, mesmo querendo entrar em Gryffindor por causa dos pais. Contudo, fiquei triste de ela não estar na mesma casa que eu e Scorpius. Mas tudo bem, nada iria nos separar, muito menos uma divisão de casa.

Naquela noite, após o jantar, eu e Scorp fomos para a Sala Comunal e aos nossos quartos. Escolhemos deitar um ao lado do outro, para assim podermos sempre conversar um pouco antes de dormir. Mas naquela noite, ambos afobados, escrevemos as notícias para nossos pais.

A minha cara era bem expressiva e cheia de empolgação. Eu escrevi algo como:

"_Papai, mamãe e Lily! Foi demais o primeiro dia. Eu e Rose fizemos uma grande amizade com um garoto que encontramos no trem, e ele se chama Scorpius Malfoy. Eu e ele estamos em Slytherin, mas Rose ficou em Ravenclaw... Mas não importa, pois ela ainda é minha melhor amiga! Agora eu e Scorp estamos nos preparando para dormir para o grande dia que será amanhã, então boa noite! Amo vocês!"_

E dei a carta para a coruja de James – que ele havia me emprestado – levar aos nossos pais. Eu raptei a carta que Scorp tinha feito antes de ele entregar à coruja dele, e nela estava escrita:

"_Papai, mamãe, entrei em Slytherin, como já era de se esperar. Hogwarts realmente é gigante, e muito bonita, chamou muito a minha atenção. Acho que vou gostar muito daqui. Ah, gostaria de dizer que fiz amizade com um garoto e uma garota a caminho de Hogwarts. Um deles, o Albus Severus Potter, está em Slytherin comigo, mas a outra, Rose Weasley, entrou em Ravenclaw... Mesmo assim, acho que nós três seremos grandes amigos. Mandarei outra carta o mais cedo possível. Amo e estou com saudade de vocês."_

Depois de ter rido da cara dele por ele estar com saudade dos pais e ele ter quase me batido para pegar a carta de volta, nós nos deitamos e dormimos instantaneamente.

E com isso os dias passaram. Eu, Rose e Scorp éramos inseparáveis, e nada iria interferir essa nossa relação. Pelo menos é o que achávamos...

Quando as respostas de nossos pais chegaram numa manhã, eu e Scorp estávamos muito ansiosos para ver o que nossos pais haviam respondido. Enquanto Scorpius recebeu uma carta só, eu recebi duas, e não entendi porque, mas optei por ler o da mamãe primeiro.

E me arrependi. Nela dizia:

"_Estou muito desapontada com você, Albus. Como você pode entrar em Slytherin? E pior, como pode se tornar amigo de um Malfoy? Eu devia ter desconfiado que isso aconteceria. Se não fosse por seu pai, eu teria feito sua cabeça que Malfoy nenhum presta. Estou muito, mas muito decepcionada mesmo."_

Eu ergui minha cabeça, olhando para Scorp, que ainda lia sua carta com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não consegui traduzi-la, e, como ele ainda lia, eu peguei a de meu pai, lendo-a.

"_Albus, ignore tudo da carta de sua mãe. Nós estamos orgulhosos com você. Quando eu fui para Hogwarts, o Chapéu quase me colocou em Slytherin também. Então você não precisa achar que é uma coisa ruim... Quanto a ser amigo desse Malfoy... Espero que sejam grandes amigos, e espero conhecê-lo algum dia! Mande um beijo para Rose. Estamos esperando mais cartas suas!"_

Agora eu não entendia mais nada mesmo. De repente, a lembrança sobre o dia que eu ouvi o nome Malfoy pela primeira vez surgiu em minha mente, mas tudo ainda era um emaranhado de fios, sem sentido algum.

Olhei para Scorpius, que estava olhando fixamente para o prato, sem tocá-lo. "O que está escrito na sua carta, Scorp?" Ele não respondeu. Apenas me entregou a carta, para eu poder ler.

"_Scorp, como assim amigo de um Potter e de uma Weasley? Quer ser uma vergonha para a família Malfoy? Mas, acho que não posso culpá-lo, filho... Afinal, você puxou a mim. Eu te entendo, mas, por favor, fique longe de problemas. Pense duas vezes antes de agir e se algum desses dois te fizer sofrer, você me avise, que eu entrarei em contato imediatamente com os pais deles. Estou com saudade do meu filhão. Sua mãe mandou um beijo. Te amo!"_

Nada daquilo fazia sentido algum, sem contar que eu achei a carta do pai do Scorp muito contraditória. Dei de ombros. Quando notei, Scorp estava lendo as cartas de meus pais e lançou um olhar preocupado para mim. Eu apenas sorri para ele, tentando acalmá-lo. Em vão.

Após o café da manhã, eu fui com Scorp para a primeira aula que teríamos, mas no meio do caminho ele me segurou pela mão e pediu para eu esperar, e eu esperei. Ele veio na minha direção, e me abraçou.

Naquele momento eu fiquei em choque, não sabendo como reagir. Claro que eu retribuí ao abraço, acariciando de leve as costas dele. O fato de eu não ter visto muitos homens abraçando-se entre si me deixando momentaneamente nervoso, porém abraçar Scorpius era muito bom, e eu percebi que queria fazer mais e mais aquilo.

"Vai tudo ficar bem, Scorp."

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi como Scorpius era uma pessoa carente e fraca para lidar com problemas, mesmo tentando negar ou fosse forte para os outros... Ele só se permitia quebrar na minha frente, e isso me deixava feliz, fazia com que eu me sentisse único.

Claro que na época, eu não entendia o que esse sentimento poderia significar, e ignorava os ciúmes que eu tinha de vez em quando da relação de Scorpius e de Rose. Eles eram meus melhores amigos, mas também eram amigos entre si, então eu não tinha porque me sentir mal.

Os dias passaram e minha mãe ainda não mandava nenhuma carta para mim, apenas meu pai. Já o pai de Scorpius mandava cartas para ele normalmente, perguntando como ele estava interagindo comigo e com a Rose.

Naquele ano, cada um passou o natal em sua própria casa – exceto eu e Rose, que passávamos o Natal sempre juntos e aquele ano não fora diferente. Mamãe continuava estranha comigo, mas pelo menos dirigiu a palavra a mim. Papai me perguntava tantas coisas que eu nem sabia como responder a tudo e tio Ron fazia drama toda hora em que comentávamos de Scorp – ele falava que não aprovava o nosso relacionamento com Scorpius, mas sei que no fundo ele só queria que fossemos felizes.

Depois, nas férias de verão, que eram longas demais para nos separar, eu tentei pedir para o meu pai me deixar chamar o Scorp para passar uns dias lá em casa e ele sorriu falando que iria conversar com a minha mãe.

O resultado foi que ele não pode vir, mas em compensação o pai do Scorp me deixou passar alguns dias lá – só eu. Rose, por ser uma garota, não poderia ir, uma vez que não teriam como ficar de olho em nós o tempo todo.

Tanto eu quanto Scorpius ficamos muito tristes por Rose não poder ter ido, mas mesmo assim nos divertimos muito. O pai do Scorp parecia ser um cara legal, mesmo eu tendo notado que ele me olhava demais e que quando ele percebia que eu o pegava me olhando, ele logo se retirava do local, com os olhos cinza tristes.

E vê-lo assim me deixava mal, pois os olhos dele eram idênticos aos de Scorp, e eu odiaria ver Scorpius com aqueles olhos. Foi naquele momento em que eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria Scorp ficar com olhos tristes como aquele, não importasse o que acontecesse.

Com isso, o tempo passou. Não era permitido que Scorpius fosse em casa – exceto em meu aniversário – e, novamente por ser uma garota, nem na casa de Rose. No entanto, eu sempre ia à casa de Scorp, passava alguns dias lá nas férias. Porém seu aniversário era durante as aulas, o que impossibilitava eu e Rose de irmos juntos até e casa dele.

Mas nós realmente não nos importávamos com isso. Rose entendia e preferia ficar em casa, estudando e fazendo companhia para os pais e irmão, e ela sabia que, pelas dificuldades que eu passava em casa com a minha mãe, eu passar uns dias com Scorpius me deixaria melhor.

E nós continuamos sendo os melhores amigos que éramos, nada nos abalava... Até o quarto ano.

Naquele ano, um dia eu decidi passar pela biblioteca para pegar o livro que seria útil para um trabalho de transfiguração que era para ser entregue na outra semana. Era duplas e eu, obviamente, fiquei junto de Scorp, e por isso eu queria pegar aquele livro, pois nós tínhamos que ter o melhor trabalho.

Acabei por me demorar na biblioteca, pegando mais de um livro e me amaldiçoando por ser tão obtuso em relação a livros. Rose podia apenas olhar para o livro e saber se era o que ela estava procurando ou não, mas eu tinha que folheá-los e quase sempre não descobria e acabava por levar dois ou três livros.

Dessa vez não havia sido diferente. Cheguei à Sala Comunal com três livros em mãos e segurando-os com força, para eles não caírem. Porém eles foram ao chão assim que Scorp me abraçara forte.

Mais uma vez um abraço... Ele continuou com esse hábito por muito tempo. Sempre quando ele estava muito triste, muito confuso ou muito feliz, ele me abraçava. No entanto, a expressão no rosto dele era diferente. Era uma mistura de felicidade com confusão.

Quando ele se soltara de mim, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele me dissesse o que acontecera e ele apertou os lábios, olhando para o chão e depois de volta para mim. Ele me puxou até os dormitórios e começou "Al, eu não sei muito bem como falar, mas... A Rose meio que me beijou..."

Eu fiquei encarando ele, sem emoção alguma, absorvendo a idéia de que ele beijara nossa melhor amiga. Por alguma razão, eu quis gritar, ou simplesmente socar alguém. Isso era meio que uma traição, não era?

Rose era nossa melhor amiga, ela conhecia a mim há mais tempo e Scorp e ela mal passavam tempo juntos, então por que eles se beijaram? Como isso foi possível?

"Como... Isso aconteceu?" Perguntei devagar, pesando minhas palavras.

"Ela me chamou para conversar, eu fui com ela e ela de repente me beijou."

"E...?" E eu esperava ansiosamente, meu coração batendo mais rápido e uma raiva que eu não sabia de onde vinha me apossava.

"E eu fiquei em choque... Quando ela me soltou eu saí correndo para vir te contar."

"Você deixou ela sozinha sem nem falar nada?" Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo e eu vi o rosto tão branco dele ficando vermelho. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu suspirei. Ele me encarou, um tanto desesperado.

"E agora? Eu vou atrás dela?"

Eu estava sério, e pensei por um momento. Eu queria dizer não. Mas qual era o problema deles conversarem? Se algo como um beijo aconteceu, nada mais normal do que conversar, certo? E ainda assim, por que eu não queria que ele voltasse a vê-la?

Aparentemente Scorp não notou minha expressão e, preocupado, prosseguiu, "Ah... Esse foi meu primeiro beijo... Não esperava que fosse assim." Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Eu queria ter certeza se era a pessoa certa para mim antes de algo assim acontecer."

"Você está falando que nem uma garotinha, Scorp." Ele me encarou, envergonhado, vendo que mesmo a frase sendo debochada, eu não tinha nenhum sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe, Al, se para você tudo bem beijar qualquer pessoa... Meu pai já conversou muito comigo em relação a pessoas, namoros e beijos, então eu tenho uma idéia fixa na cabeça." Ele agora estava tão sério quanto eu, e ainda cruzara os braços enquanto falava.

"Não acho isso, Scorp, só estou falando que o modo que você falou foi muito afeminado." Eu suspirei, levando uma mão aos meus cabelos para tentar me acalmar. Por alguma razão, eu havia ficado muito nervoso.

"Ta, deixando tudo isso de lado agora, Al, você pode me ajudar?" Eu o encarei, franzindo o cenho, sem entender o que ele quis dizer. "Quer dizer... Rose é nossa melhor amiga e tudo, mas não sei se sinto tanto por ela a ponto de beijá-la, entende?"

"Você gostou de beijá-la?" Eu perguntei friamente e Scorpius ficou pensativo por um momento.

"Bom, sim..."

"Então qual o problema?" Estava ficando cansado daquele assunto, queria poder sair dali e ficar sozinho por um tempo.

"Eu não sei o que falar para ela." Ele parecia realmente em dúvida, mas eu não queria ajudar a relação deles.

"Pense o que sente em relação a ela e diga a ela... Não tem porque mentir... Ela é sua melhor amiga, antes de tudo." Vi que ele olhou novamente para mim, e sorriu carinhosamente, tirando um pequeno sorriso de mim.

E então eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer e saí dali, antes de esperar por uma resposta de Scorpius. Acabei indo para o lado de fora do castelo, mesmo estando frio. Sentei-me na frente do lago e fiquei vendo o movimento da água, pensando o porquê de todos aqueles sentimentos terem surgido quando Scorp falou do beijo.

Seria inveja Scorp ter beijado antes de mim? Seria ciúmes por eu ser amigo de Rose desde que nascemos e ela ter beijado a ele? Seria ciúme por que, caso eles começassem a namorar, eu perderia meus amigos?

Poderia ser uma mistura de tudo isso, mas eu ainda sentia que era algo a mais... Meu coração parecia ter quebrado quando Scorpius me contou... Foi quando eu descobri que era porque estava apaixonado.

Com tudo aquilo, comecei a evitar tanto Rose quanto Scorp, até porque, sempre que eles se viam eles coravam e ficavam gaguejando e mal conseguiam conversar. E tudo aquilo estava me irritando... Mas eu era amigo deles e não deixaria aquilo me abalar.

Quando eles conversassem, eu falaria a Rose que a amava e liberaria um peso de cima de mim... Porém quando eles conversaram, mais uma vez Scorp me abraçou. Dessa vez, felicidade era óbvia em seu rosto. Eu o abracei de volta e esperei ele me soltar, mas ele não soltou. Ele apenas sussurrou "Estou namorando a Rose!"

Foi naquele momento em que meu mundo desmoronou. Como aquilo? Ele mesmo não havia falado que não sabia se era o que queria? Quando ele se soltou de mim após algum tempo, ele ainda sorria feliz, e me olhava ansiosamente.

Eu me forcei a dar um sorriso, o que fez Scorp aumentar o sorriso, provavelmente alegre por me ver feliz por sua felicidade. E eu continuaria a dar sorrisos falsos para que Scorpius continuasse a sorrir.

E foi então que eu realmente entendi. Tudo finalmente se encaixara. Quem eu amava não era Rose, mas sim Scorpius.

Naquele dia, durante a madrugada, eu me entreguei às lágrimas que estavam me pedindo o dia todo para serem liberadas.

E com isso, o tempo passou. Nem Rose e nem Scorp avisaram aos pais que estavam juntos por medo da reação deles. E eu ainda tinha que guardar o infeliz segredo.

Nas férias de verão, eu fui novamente para a casa de Scorpius, mas eu sabia que seria estranho. Obviamente, ele não notou o meu jeito estranho, uma vez que tudo o que ele falava e pensava era em Rose.

Ele não parava de falar dela, me perguntar como ela estava e que ele mal esperava a volta as aulas para poder vê-la. Foi quando eu cheguei ao meu limite. Na primeira noite, enquanto estávamos deitados na cama de Scorp – enquanto conversávamos, ficávamos deitados lá, depois eu ia para a cama no chão dormir – e conversávamos sobre Rose, eu me aproximei mais de Scorp.

Ele me olhou, sem entender a minha aproximação, e ficou olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Eu levei uma mão ao rosto dele e puxei delicadamente, fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem.

Scorp pareceu chocado a princípio, mas depois fechou os olhos, pressionando os lábios contra os meus. Nós não aprofundamos o beijo, ou nos movemos. Apenas continuamos com os lábios colados por um bom tempo. Até que eu me afastei, vendo a confusão nos olhos de Scorpius.

"Está tarde... É melhor irmos dormir." E eu saí da cama dele, me deitando na cama no chão e ficando de costas para ele, fechando os olhos e esperando que o sono me dominasse.

Acabei indo dormir altas horas da noite, e aparentemente Scorp também, pois só acordamos na hora do almoço. Eu ainda passei três dias na casa dele, mas não falamos sobre isso. Na verdade, mal falávamos. Nós apenas ficávamos um na presença do outro, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, a nossa relação voltou a ser o que era. Nunca havíamos comentado nada sobre o que acontecera aquele dia, e continuávamos tão amigos quanto antes. Claro que Rose não soube o que aconteceu e nem notou que havia algo de diferente em nós por um tempo – o que foi um alívio.

No entanto, no sexto ano, eu e Scorp compramos firewhisky e fizemos uma festinha só nós dois para comemorarmos o final das provas com boas notas – como costumávamos fazer todo ano, só que Rose nunca aceitava a idéia, falando que éramos muito irresponsáveis.

Depois de bebermos muito, e Scorp, sendo fraco com bebida como ele era, começara a falar algumas coisas sem sentido. Eu apenas estava um pouco alegre, e ria das besteiras que ele falava, até ele perguntar "Por que nunca mais me beijou, Al?"

Eu olhei para ele espantado, curioso pela pergunta, e sem realmente entendê-la. O que aquilo significava? Que ele queria que eu o beijasse de novo? Mas e Rose? Eu fiquei encarando aqueles olhos cinza por um bom tempo, até que achei minha voz para respondê-lo.

"Como você nunca mais falou nada e ainda namora a Rose, pensei que você não quisesse que eu te beijasse?" Fora mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas estava curioso para saber o que ele responderia.

"Eu nunca fiz nada em relação a Rose porque você nunca me explicou o que aquilo havia significado." Ele parecia bem sóbrio, tirando a cara de idiota que ele fazia, já que estava bêbado. "Isso significa que você pode fazer de novo, se você quiser..." E olhou fundo em meus olhos.

Eu receei um pouco, tentando decifrá-los, mas não sei se podia levar um Scorp bêbado a sério – apesar de eu saber que ele geralmente fala o que não tem coragem de falar quando está sóbrio, mas não esperava que ele falasse algo como isso.

Eu acabei por me aproximar dele, e beijá-lo nos lábios, igual à última vez. Apenas que dessa vez Scorp aprofundou o beijo, passando os braços pelo meu ombro.

Fizemos amor aquela noite. E quando acordamos no dia seguinte, ainda estávamos abraçados um ao outro. Scorpius apenas sorriu inocentemente para mim e eu sorri de volta para ele, pensando que finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos.

No entanto, estava errado.

Scorpius continuou namorando Rose como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, e nem tentou conversar comigo sobre aquela noite. Eu, porém, tentei inúmeras vezes perguntar a ele o que aquilo havia significado, mas por alguma razão alguém sempre nos interrompia. Eu via em seus olhos que ele queria conversar sobre aquilo, mas era difícil.

Apesar de tudo, dependendo dos dias, eu e Scorp dávamos uma fugida pelo castelo para dormirmos juntos, mas sempre nos esquecíamos de conversar antes de começarmos a nos beijar – porque sempre que nos beijávamos, era impossível parar aquele contato, e quando notávamos já estávamos fazendo amor.

Quando terminamos o colégio, Scorp foi com o pai em uma viagem em comemoração ao término da escola. Enquanto isso, eu passei um bom tempo sem fazer nada, em casa, junto aos meus pais e irmãos.

Minha mãe ainda parecia brava comigo depois de todos esses anos, mas pelo menos ela falava comigo. Não como costumávamos, é claro, mas falava. James estava namorando uma garota que ele conhecera durante o colégio e Lily estava namorando Hugo – e isso realmente não foi chocante.

Graças a isso, eu acabei passando boa parte do meu tempo com meu pai. Conversávamos sobre todo o tipo de coisa, jogávamos Quiditch no tempo livre dele, e até ia com ele para o Ministério da Magia quando ele ia trabalhar.

E em um dia em que ele não teve muito trabalho, quis saber a opinião dele sobre o que fazer em relação a Scorpius. Meu pai sempre me entendeu, e sempre foi um grande amigo. Confessar tudo o que esteve acontecendo entre eu e Scorp estava mais do que na hora.

Eu acabei contando tudo a ele – poupando-os de alguns detalhes – e ele pareceu levemente chocado, mas de certa forma feliz. Ele me perguntou sobre Rose, e eu falei que esse era o motivo principal de eu estar contando tudo a ele.

Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga. _Roubar _a pessoa que ela ama não seria errado? Por mais que eu amasse Scorpius também, se ele ainda estava com ela, era porque a amava não é? Apesar de ele nunca ter falado que a amava – nem para mim e nem para ninguém – era o que esperavam, não é?

Estando nesse conflito interno, quase não peguei a frase que meu pai começara "Albus... Você é muito parecido comigo e acho que está na hora de você saber de umas coisas..."

Eu franzi o cenho, olhando-o curiosamente. Do que ele estava falando? Então ele continuou.

"Quando a guerra acabou... Eu meio que me envolvi com o pai de Scorpius..." Meus olhos arregalaram-se.

"O que? Envolveu-se com ele como?" Ele deu um meio sorriso e continuou.

"Nós namoramos... Escondidos, obviamente. Os únicos que sabiam de nós eram o Ron e a Hermione." Eu continuei encarando meu pai, sem acreditar. "Porque, bem, eu sou o Salvador, não sou? Não poderia jamais ficar com alguém como o Draco. Mas estávamos felizes juntos, assim. Nada poderia nos abalar ou quebrar o nosso relacionamento..."

Eu vi sua face escurecer, ele ficou sério de uma hora para a outra e eu pude ver tristeza em seus olhos. Não gostava de ver meu pai assim, mas permiti que ele continuasse o que havia começado.

"Até que um dia ele chegou para me encontrar e falou que fora obrigado a se casar..." Minha boca abriu instantaneamente, sem esperar essa revelação. "E então ele falou que ele devia se casar porque era o que a família queria. Mas ele falou 'Você pode me impedir, Harry'. Eu não tinha entendido aquela frase. Veja bem, nós já não estávamos namorando? Ele queria que eu fizesse mais o que? Ele sabia que eu o amava."

Meu pai parecia cada vez mais triste, e eu o vi desviar o olhar de mim, olhando para um pedaço qualquer da parede.

"Naquele dia, Ron e Hermione estavam comemorando o namoro deles, acho que foi o dia em que Ron pediu a mão de Hermione em casamento, e, obviamente, eu não queria interrompê-los com meus problemas... Foi quando eu apareci na casa da sua mãe."

Eu continuava a olhá-lo curiosamente. Era incrível como meu pai e eu podíamos ser tão parecidos. E finalmente eu entendera o motivo de minha mãe estar tão nervosa por eu ser amigo de um Malfoy, mas queria ouvir mais, precisava de mais explicações.

"Eu contei tudo para ela, bebemos muito e acabamos dormindo juntos." Ops, informação demais. Fiz uma careta, meu pai deu um meio sorriso para mim. "Mas deixamos isso de lado, havia sido uma coisa do momento. No entanto, eu estava determinado a interromper a cerimônia de casamento de Draco. Eu havia finalmente decidido o que faria."

Ele me olhou tristemente, ainda com o meio sorriso no rosto. Eu tentei decifrar o que aquilo significava, mas o melhor mesmo era esperar e ouvir o que ele tinha a falar.

"Um dia antes do casamento de Draco, sua mãe me procurou. Eu sabia que ela ainda me amava mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas eu não a amava de volta. Não depois de amar Draco. E então... Ela falou para mim que estava grávida."

Eu senti minha boca despencando novamente e desviei meu olhar de meu pai. Quer dizer que James fora concebido de forma ingrata? Ele provavelmente não sabia disso e não duvido que meus pais nunca contaram a ele.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu perdi meus pais e nunca tive figuras paternas quando era criança. Então, obviamente, eu não poderia abandonar um filho. Não importa que fosse de alguém que eu não amasse, eu amaria meu filho de qualquer forma."

Eu sorri. Sempre adorei esse amor incondicional que papai tinha por seus filhos. Graças a ele que eu fui forte por agüentar minha mãe por todos esses anos, sem me dar por vencido.

"Com isso, eu pensei 'Draco seguiu em frente, está se casando. Agora Ginny está grávida de mim, então eu só posso seguir em frente agora, e casar com ela.' E foi o que eu fiz." Eu fechei meus lábios e os apertei. Aquela dor que eu ouvia nas palavras de meu pai era muito palpável. "No dia do casamento de Draco, ele olhou em minha direção, esperançoso a cerimônia inteira... Mas eu não fiz nada. E, a partir daquele momento, tanto eu quanto ele soubemos que era o fim."

Eu me levantei da cadeira que estava sentado e fui até meu pai, o abraçando fortemente. Eu senti que era isso o que ele precisava no momento, e eu deveria estar certo, pois ele me abraçou de volta, respirando fundo.

"Nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão parecido comigo, Al... Até em se apaixonar por um Malfoy." Eu abri um meio sorriso, concordando com meu pai. "Talvez, se isso aconteceu, seja como uma segunda chance... Para que você não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Não deixe Scorpius escapar."

"Mas, e Rose?" Eu perguntei, temendo. "A única maneira de ter um amigo é sendo um. E eu _vou _perder uma amizade que eu tenho desde que éramos bebê!"

"Rose é inteligente, Al. Hermione já falou que Rose estava achando Scorp meio diferente ultimamente." Eu o encarei, com medo. "Talvez ela já tenha percebido... Só que ela não quer se pronunciar porque a decisão de ficar com Scorp ou não é única e inteiramente de vocês."

"Mas... Pai, nós não poderíamos ficar juntos de qualquer jeito. Mamãe é possível que me deserde, o pai de Scorp provavelmente vai enfartar, com certeza perderei a amizade de Rose, junto disso a consideração do tio e da tia. Seremos nós contra o mundo. E isso vale à pena? Perder tanta coisa de uma vez? Eu não posso só tentar ver Scorp feliz com Rose? E nós continuamos sendo os melhores amigos que sempre fomos?"

"Vocês nunca serão os mesmo se isso continuar assim." Eu o encarei, franzindo o cenho, não entendendo exatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Eu te conheço Al. Você vai fazer a mesma coisa que eu. Vai se distanciar de Scorpius e de todos que o rodeiam. Se isso significar sua melhor amiga e até mesmo sua família, você abriria mão. Eu sei que você faria isso para vê-los felizes, mas você tem que pensar duas vezes se isso também vale à pena."

Eu fiquei um tempo em silêncio, pensando. Meu pai estava certo. Sabendo tudo pelo que ele passou e pensando em mim mesmo, eu pude ver que lutar por Scorpius era o certo a fazer.

"Não faça o mesmo erro que eu, Al... Você merece uma chance de ser feliz." Havia muito mais por trás daquela frase do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, e eu percebi todos os significados dela. Sorri para meu pai, arrogantemente.

"Não farei."

E com isso, fomos para casa aquele dia, felizes por estarmos mais unidos do que nunca.

No final daquela semana Scorp estaria voltando com o pai da viagem que eles foram, e eu estava determinado a falar com ele, então mandei uma carta para ele:

"_Preciso muito falar com você. Assim que você chegar da viagem me avise que eu aparato na sua casa. É urgente. Assinado; Albus Severus."_

No dia seguinte, de manhãzinha eu recebera a resposta da carta dele:

"_Desculpe não ter avisado antes, Al. Mas já cheguei há dois dias. Porém hoje vou ficar ocupado o dia inteiro, então você pode aparatar aqui amanhã? Assinado: Scorpius."_

Por que não esperar mais um dia? Eu poderia falar com ele no dia seguinte, sem problemas. Com isso eu ao menos poderia pensar exatamente no que falaria para ele. Mas eu me senti quebrar quando fui a casa dele na manhã seguinte e ele todo contente me contou "Vou me casar com a Rose."

No entanto, ele não me abraçou. Achei aquilo muito estranho. Se ele estava realmente muito feliz com o casamento, por que então ele não havia me abraçado?

"Se está tão feliz, por que não me abraçou?" O sorriso dele morreu e ele olhou para o chão, e ficou assim por um bom momento, sem responder, até que ele levantou o olhar, receoso.

"Eu não queria... Eu... Eu queria ficar com você, Albus! Mas você não toma nenhuma atitude! E, e, e! E agora meu pai me obrigou a casar, não importava com quem, mas eu tinha que me casar."

Eu estava em choque. Como ele podia falar que eu não tomava nenhuma atitude? Ele também não tomou nenhuma! Antes que eu pudesse falar, ele veio até mim, me abraçando e com a voz chorosa continuou a falar.

"Albus, você pode impedir esse casamento." Ele tremeu levemente à palavra. "E eu realmente espero que você o faça." Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas isso foi o suficiente para eu saber o quão sérios Scorpius estava sendo.

"Você será todo meu, Scorpius. No seu casamento, eu o proclamarei meu, e não me importarei com a opinião de ninguém..." Eu o abracei forte, querendo protegê-lo de todos os males do mundo.

"Rose já sabe..." Eu me enrijeci. "Ela já sabia a um bom tempo, mas eu só tive coragem de contar a ela ontem, quando nos deixaram a sós depois do pedido de casamento. E ela falou que espera que você impeça, porque ela não quer ficar com alguém que não a ame de verdade."

Ele se distanciou meramente, a ponto de eu apenas poder olhar dentro daquelas piscinas cinza que me olhavam de volta, e ele continuou.

"Eu nunca falei isso... Nem mesmo quando pensei gostar da Rose, ou quando contei a ela sobre nós... Mas eu preciso te dizer." Naquela altura, eu já estava com medo do que poderia ser que ele falaria. Continuei encarando-o, até que ele corou e sussurrou "Eu te amo."

E a partir daquele momento, realmente mais nada no mundo importava.

Os dias se passaram, eu fui conversar com Rose para saber o que ela pensava a respeito de tudo aquilo e se ela me perdoava por ter sido um mau amigo. Ela sempre fora uma boa pessoa e acabou me perdoando. Ela realmente é minha melhor amiga e tenho orgulho de conhecer alguém como ela.

No final, tínhamos combinado tudo. Eu seria o padrinho – já que foi Scorpius quem escolheu o padrinho – e Lily foi escolhida para madrinha.

No dia do casamento, meu pai estava tentando me acalmar em um canto, antes dos noivos chegarem. Mamãe estivava com tia Hermione e Rose o dia todo, então ela chegaria momentos antes da noiva.

Tudo estava indo relativamente bem até eu avistar o pai de Scorpius entrando, e se direcionando a frente da cerimônia. Meu pai não havia visto que ele entrara, e eu temia o que poderia acontecer.

Acabei me acalmando por medo de meu pai. Eu olhei para ele e falei seriamente "Draco chegou."

Sua expressão ficou ilegível e ele olhou em volta, vendo a cabeça loira de Draco passando pelas pessoas que já estavam sentadas esperando e falando com algumas pessoas no caminho. Ele ficou olhando-o por um bom tempo, até que Malfoy olhou em sua direção e eles ficaram a se olhar.

O olhar no rosto de ambos era uma grande incógnita para mim. Não conseguia lê-los e eles ficaram se encarando até alguém chamar Draco e forçá-lo a parar de olhar para meu pai.

Quando todos estavam sentados esperando, eu fui para meu lugar ao lado do padre. De lá eu podia ver que meu pai e o pai de Scorpius estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, e ambos pareciam bem tensos. Mas dei de ombros no momento em que Scorpius apareceu lá, indo até o altar e dando um grande sorriso para mim.

Poucos minutos depois, Rose entrou, todos se levantaram para olhá-la e ela estava linda. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos de forma que alguns cachos caiam por seu rosto e desciam por suas costas. O vestido branco era lindo, sem detalhes. E as flores em suas mãos combinavam muito com ela – rosas brancas.

A cerimônia então começou e eu, Scorp e Rose esperávamos ansiosamente para a parte em que eu me pronunciaria. Quando esse momento chegou, eu limpei minha garganta e andei até o meio de Rose e Scorpius. Todos olhavam para mim com certa ansiedade.

"E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar em você, pois sei que você de alguma maneira me sente." E com isso eu levei uma mão até o rosto de Scorp, acariciando-o.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim e simplesmente me abraçou – como sempre – e beijou levemente meus lábios, fazendo com que muitos ali ficassem de boca aberta. Quando nos soltamos, Rose me abraçou fortemente e logo depois abraçou Scorp.

E enquanto saíamos daquele local que não nos pertencia e não nos queria, pude ver que meu pai e Draco estavam de mãos dadas, sem chamar atenção. Vi ódio no olhar de minha mãe, e um sorriso na mãe de Scorpius.

Após desfilarmos pelo meio de todas aquelas pessoas, nós ficamos um de frente para o outro, sorrindo por finalmente estarmos um com o outro, e então, aparatamos.

Encontramos a felicidade que queríamos. E não precisávamos do mundo todo para sobreviver. Eu, Scorp e Rose continuamos sendo os melhores amigos que sempre fomos e finalmente, depois de tantos anos, meu pai e o pai de Scorp se entenderam e também ficaram juntos, cada um pedindo seu respectivo divórcio.

Agora nada daria errado. Agora, eu o tinha. E eu faria tudo para vê-lo sorrir. _Sempre._


End file.
